Ich kann es nicht verleugnen
by fhybrid2theory
Summary: Was, wenn zwei Menschen in sich verliebt sind, doch keiner sich traut, es dem anderen zu sagen? Doch schließlich fasst eine den Mut. Was passiert später in der Beziehung? (FEMMESLASH) HGGW Please R&R!
1. Das Geständnis

Notes: GW HG slash, wer es nicht mag, sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen .. as easy as that

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, verdiene kein Geld damit usw. ... Kennen wir ja alle

Summary: Ginny liebt Hermine, Hermine liebt Ginny. Doch beide trauen sich nicht, es der anderen zu sagen. Doch eine fasst Mut und sagt es der anderen. Aber sie haben nach einer längeren Beziehung noch nicht den nerv, sich zu outen..

**Ich kann es nicht verleugnen  
**_Chapter one_

Ginnys POV:

Ich schaute in ihre wunderschönen Augen und verlor mich in ihnen. Ich hatte einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie zu umarmen, sie festzuhalten, doch ich unterdrückte ihn. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war, ich bekam immer dieses Herzklopfen, wenn ich sie nur sehe. Es war total verrückt! Wir sind nur Freunde, ich weiß nicht, warum ich dann so oft in ihrer Gegenwart weiche Knie bekam, nur weil ich ihre süße Stimme wahrnahm. Moment mal, süße Stimme?

Das erste Semester war schon vorüber, wir hatten Winterferien, doch Hermine und ich blieben in der Schule, Ron und Harry auch. Wir waren dann immer im Viererpack und genossen die angenehme Stille der fast leeren großen Halle. Diesmal waren wirklich viele nach Hause gefahren, an bekannten Gesichtern entdeckte ich nur Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil und Dean Thomas im Moment. Er schaute immer noch hoffnungsvoll zu mir rüber doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Bist du immer noch mit Dean zusammen, Ginny?" fragte mich Hermine und schaute mich mit ihren faszinierenden Augen an. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Es ging gerade mal zwei Wochen gut, bis ich Schluss gemacht habe, ich hatte einfach keine richtigen Gefühle für ihn." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Harry und Ron bei einer Partie "Snape explodiert" zu. Hermine las weiter in ihrem Buch ("Alles über Arithmatik").

"Ähm, Hermine.. Glaubst du wirklich, du brauchst dieses Buch? Ich meine, du bist sowas wie eine zweite Professor McGonagall oder Nachfolger von Dumbledore!", meinte ich zu Hermine und schaute sie spielerisch sarkastisch an. Sie grinste.  
"Ich finde das Buch einfach nur interessant." Ich verdrehte die Augen und wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ron und Harry schauten uns mit erhobenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an und fragten uns was los sei. Ich winkte nur ab.  
"Versteht ihr nicht!" Ich beruhigte mich langsam und fragte Hermine ob sie mit mir zum See will. Sie willigte ein und legte ihr Buch beiseite.

Ich nahm einen flachen Stein und warf ihn so ins Wasser, dass er sieben mal hüpfte, bevor er untertauchte. Hermine hatte sich ins Gras gesetzt und schaute mir interessiert zu. Gott, sie sah so wunderschön aus! Oh man, ich sollte nicht an sowas denken ... Wieso eigentlich? Sie ist ein Mädchen, ich bin ein Mädchen, wieso finde ich Hermine dann .. wunderschön? Attraktiv und so? Ich bin echt nicht normal. All das dachte ich innerhalb einer Sekunde und ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich gut.

Aber ich würde zu gerne wissen, was sie gerade dachte, sie sah so verträumt aus. Ich wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum und Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance.

"Äh, was ist los?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte mich an. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
"Naja, du hast vor dich hingeträumt.." Sie wurde rot, ich sah es. Ich lächelte.  
"Du solltest öfters rot werden, steht dir!" Ich zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte mild und schaute zum See,  
"Wollen wir wieder rein?" fragte sie und ich nickte. Ich half ihr beim Aufstehen und spürte, wie es anfing, zu kribbeln. Wieso eigentlich? Ich half ihr doch nur hoch. Wir schlenderten nebeneinander zurück zum Schloss und scherzten miteinander.

Als wir ankamen, waren Harry und Ron nicht mehr in Sicht, also entschieden wir uns, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Ich holte mein Tagebuch, denn ich wollte alle meine Gedanken festhalten. Hermine hatte sich wieder ihrem Buch zugewendet. Ich begann zu schreiben..._Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich denken soll. In letzter Zeit habe ich öfters die Gedanken, dass ich Hermine süß und so finde, meine Knie werden in ihrer Nähe warm und ich bekomme Herzklopfen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, es ist alles so verwirrend! Ich fühle mich in ihrer Gegenwart auch geborgen, ich habe den Drang, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und .. mehr!_

_Bin ich vielleicht in sie ..? Nein! Das kann nicht sein, sie ist ein Mädchen! Oh mein Gott .. Ich glaube, ich werde rot, ich spüre es! Ich hör lieber auf, bevor ich die Farbe einer Tomate annehme._

_Deine Ginny_

Ich beschloss, schlafen zu gehen. Ich sprang auf und sagte noch "Gute Nacht" zu Hermine und rannte dann die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen hinauf. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und schluchzte in mein Kissen hinein. Ich war es doch nicht, oder? Ich zog mich um, und schlüpfte dann unter die Bettdecke, mein letzter Gedanke blieb wirklich bei Hermine hängen!

Hermines POV:

Ich hatte Ginny dabei beobachtet, wie sie in ihr Tagebuch schrieb. Ich hatte nicht drauf geachtet, was sie schrieb, nein, ich habe nur auf sie geschaut. Ihre roten Haare fielen wirklich auf. Sie saß in einem großen, flauschigen Stuhl mit Armlehnen, über ihr Tagebuch gebeugt und sie schrieb langsam, schaute verwirrt drein und ich habe bemerkt, wie sie gezittert hat. Als ob das, was sie in ihr Tagebuch schrieb, sie verunsicherte.

Dann sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, sagte mir gute Nacht und rannte die Treppen rauf. Ich hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, sie beunruhigte mich etwas. Ich schaute auf mich herab, meine Hände zitterten und ich erinnerte mich an heute Nachmittag. Als sie mir aufgeholfen hatte, fühlte ich dieses unbeschreibliche Kribbeln und ich hatte in ihre Augen geschaut.

Ich merkte, wie mich die Müdigkeit überfiel, meine Augenlider wurden schwächer und ich schlief ein, mein Kopf lehnte an der Kopflehne des Stuhls, in dem ich saß. Mein Buch fiel mir aus der Hand. Ich träumte von Ginny, ich war auch in den Traum. Wir rannten lachend über die schneebedeckte Wiese, rollten im Gras aufeinander herum, bis Ginny auf mir lag und ich strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte sie sich vor...

"HERMINE!"  
Ich wachte auf, als Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte und meinen Namen rief.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich schlaftrunken. Ron starrte mich verwirrt an.  
"Ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du Lust eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert' mit mir zu spielen, Harry hat keinen Bock mehr, nur weil er verloren hatte! Ich habe ihn total aufgemischt, das erste Mal! Es war ein perfekter Zug, ich musste nur mein.." Ich blockte ab.

"Ron! Wie du sehen konntest, hab ich geschlafen! Nur deswegen hast du mich aufgeweckt? Und du brauchst mir nicht deine ach so tolle Geschichte aufzusagen, wie du Harry besiegt hast, es interessiert mich nicht! Wieviel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?"

"Kurz vor eins," meinte er mit einem entschuldigendem Blick. Ich seufzte und stand auf.  
"Nun ja, ich gehe in den Schlafraum und wehe du weckst mich in irgendeiner Zeit noch einmal auf, weil dann werde ich wirklich wütend. Du weißt, wie mürrisch ich drauf bin, kurz nachdem ich wach werde .. oder?" Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll mit verschränkten Armen an und er nickte.

"Okay, gute Nacht!" Ich nickte und stieg die Treppen hoch.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür zum Schlafraum und schloss sie geräuschlos. Ich entdeckte Ginny, wie sie friedlich schlief und der Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht. Sie war wirklich niedlich, wenn sie schlief. Ich zog mich um und ging in mein Bett, welches neben ihrem stand und konnte eine Zeit lang nicht einschlafen, weil ich mich an den Traum erinnerte. Ich lief dunkelrot an und schloss die Augen, und versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwachte, sah ich Ginny halbnackt vor mir, den Rücken zu mir gedreht und ich starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte eine gute Figur, eine wirklich gute Figur, hab ich mir nur gedacht. Sie sah unheimlich gut aus und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, bevor ich in eine Art Trance fiel. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny sich zu mir umdrehte und meinen Namen rief. Dann spürte ich ein leichtes Schütteln an meiner Schulter und ich blickte zu ihr auf.

"Du hattest schon wieder so einen komischen Blick drauf, was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie mich besorgt.  
"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich habe keine Ahnung.." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hey, du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast oder so." Ich nickte und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte es und zog sich was Frisches an, während ich es ihr gleich tat.

Zusammen mit Ginny liefen wir runter zur großen Halle in der das Frühstück schon auf den Tischen lag. Mein Magen knurrte und ich stürzte mich förmlich aufs Essen. Ron schaute mir entgeistert zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern und ließ es langsamer angehen. Ich schaute zu Ginny, die einen Blick auf mich geworfen hatte und den Kopf dann schnell wieder von mir wegdrehte, um mit Harry zu reden. Komisch, dachte ich nur.

"Was wollen wir heute unternehmen?" fragte Harry.  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Schneeballschlacht?" entgegnete ich fies grinsend. Harry, Ron und Ginny nickten einstimmig.

"Hermine und ich gegen euch beide!" kommandierte Ginny und rieb sich die Hände. Sie hatte einen gestrickten Pullover von ihrer Mum an, der nicht wirklich von faszinierender Qualität war, wie ich es von Mrs. Weasly kannte. Ich stopfte noch einen letzten Happen in mich hinein, bevor ich mir Handschuhe anzog und wir vier nach draußen rannten.

Ginnys POV:

Hermine und ich hatten sozusagen einen Schutzwall aus Schnee vor uns aufgebaut und eine Menge Schneebälle geformt. Wir waren also gewappnet gegen die Jungs.

"Können wir anfangen?", rief ich zu ihnen rüber und nahm einen Schneeball in die Hand. Sie nickten und ich schmiss ihn in Rons Richtung. Mein Geschoss haute ihm die Mütze weg. Ich grinste. Hermine hatte ihrerseits Harry knapp am Ohr verfehlt.

Die beiden Jungs haben mich nun aufs Korn genommen und schmissen zwei Schneebälle auf mich und sie trafen, beide. Ich wischte mir den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und meine Nachbarin rächte mich. Ich lächelte sie an, was sie aber nicht sehen konnte. Sie sah wirklich süß aus! Nach einer Konfrontation mit mir selbst gestern Nacht konnte ich es endlich akzeptieren, dass ich mehr für empfand, als nur Freundschaft und das seit längerer Zeit, nur habe ich es spät bemerkt.

Ein Schneeball flog in ihre Richtung und ich warf mich auf Hermine, damit er sie nicht traf. Nun lag ich auf ihr und ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Ich wurde rot wie ein Feuermelder, sie jedoch auch.

"Äh .. sorry ..i-ich wollte nicht, ich meine..," stotterte ich und stand auf. Sie half ihr selbst hoch und lächelte mich an. In mir brodelte es heftig.  
"Ist schon okay, du hast mich ja sozusagen gerettet!" Jetzt grinste ich sie an.

"Hey ihr Turteltauben, wir haben noch jede Menge Stoff übrig!" brüllten Harry und Ron zu uns rüber und warfen all ihre Munition auf uns. Wir hatten keine Chance uns zu wehren. Wir lachten noch, nachdem wir wieder in der großen Halle ankamen. Doch unsere Freude schwand, als wir Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle entdeckten. Ich seufzte.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da? Potty, die beiden Weasel und die Granger. Wann heiratet ihr vier eigentlich? Bin ich eingeladen?", sagte Malfoy missbilligend und grinste hämisch. Seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle lachten. Ich verlor die Fassung.

"Was machst du hier? Wieso kriechst du deinem Vater nicht in den Arsch wie du es sonst immer tust? ‚Oh, wenn das mein Vater erfährt!' Meine Fresse, du bist so niveaulos, Malfoy, da wird einem ja übel!"

Das saß. Malfoy blickte mich entgeistert an, ebenso seine Kumpanen. Meine Freunde schauten mich überrascht an und lachten dann ihrerseits. Malfoy schaute uns noch einmal warnend an, bevor er den Abgang machte.

"Das war großartig, Ginny!" meinte Hermine, lachte und umarmte mich. Mein Gesicht machte meinem Haar Konkurrenz.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy mal wegen dir abhaut, und er sah ziemlich sprachlos aus!" sagte Ron, und pfiff anerkennend. Harry zeigte den Daumen nach oben.

"Ihr übertreibt! Das war doch keine große Leistung ...," sagte ich und boxte Ron spielerisch in die Seite. Als ob die zu unfähig waren, es Malfoy heimzuzahlen.

Ich dachte daran, ob Hermine das Gleiche fühlte, wie ich. Es war so verdammt schwer, neben ihr zu laufen und zu wissen, dass ich sie nie haben konnte. Oder vielleicht doch? Irgendwann werde ich es dir sagen, Hermine ..., dachte ich und meine Wangen wurden warm. Ich sah sie an. Sie hatte einen aufrechten Gang, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Lippen sahen so samtweich aus. Ich konnte mein Herz hören. _Bamm. Bamm. Bamm._..

Viele fanden diese Art von Liebe abartig, krank. Sie gehöre verboten, hatte ich mal von ein paar Klassenkameraden gehört und ich fühlte mich dann ziemlich mies. Was war daran verboten? Ekelhaft? Am Anfang war ich zwar auch erst unsicher, aber ich habe es immer toleriert. Und jetzt passierte es bei mir; ich hatte mich in Hermine verliebt.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr als Ron vorschlug, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen. Harry, Hermine und ich willigten ein und so saßen wir in einem Kreis. Hermine fing an und schaute zu Harry.

"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
"Pflicht" Hermine überlegte etwas, bevor sie zu einem Entschluss kam und grinste.  
"Mix Snape bei der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde etwas in seinen Kessel!" Harry schmunzelte.  
"Von mir aus, auch wenn es schwierig werden könnte." Er schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an mir hängen.

"Wahrheit ... oder Pflicht?" Ich sah ein etwas fieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht doch ich zuckte innerlich die Schultern.  
"Pflicht." Harry schaute abwechselnd zu mir und zu Hermine.  
"Okay, küss Hermine!"

Ich weitete die Augen und schaute zu ihr. Mein herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, ich habe immer auf so einen Moment gewartet.. Mir wurde ja jetzt schon warm und zittrig zumute! Ich schloss die Augen...

Hermines POV:

Oh mein Gott! Er wollte, dass wir uns küssen! Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, aber mir kam es vor, als hätte ich mich immer nach einem Kuss von Ginny .. gesehnt. Ich wusste auch nicht, weswegen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, ich tat es ihr gleich und beugte mich vor.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich erst leicht, doch schon jetzt war mein Mund wie elektrisiert, mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, ich legte meine rechte Hand in ihren Nacken und schob meine Zunge vor, die nach Einlass bat, der ihr auch gewährt wurde. Ich genoss diesen Kuss wie ich nur konnte. Er war perfekt und ich vergaß alles um mich herum.

Ginnys Zunge spielte mit meiner so eine Art Fangspiel, ich konnte ein Lachen mühsam unterdrücken. Es machte mir Spaß, sie zu küssen! Das wurde mir sofort klar. Mein Herz klopfte, als explodiere es im nächsten Moment und es tat schon fast weh, als ob es aus meinem Brustkorb springen wollte! Ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Hüfte und hielt sie mit meiner Linken fest.

"Äh, Ginny, Hermine?" kam es von rechts. "Ich meinte eigentlich nur sowas wie einen kleinen, kurzen Kuss oder so, aber der ist ja schon fast leidenschaftlich ausgefallen!" Harry und Ron starrten uns an, als wären wir zwei Aliens. Ich wurde rot und schaute zu Ginny, der es nicht anders entging.

"Ich geh ins Bett!", riefen sie und ich gleichzeitig und machten uns auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal.

Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Hatte ich mich vielleicht in Ginny verliebt? Sie war mittlerweile 15, ich 16, aber das stand nicht zur Debatte. Aber es fühlte sich an wie Verliebtsein, ehrlich. Das Kribbeln, das Wohl fühlen in ihrer Nähe, der Kuss... Ich bin total fasziniert von ihr, ihrer Art, ihrem Charakter. Ja, ich habe mich in Virginia Weasley verliebt. Und es kam mir vor, als ginge es ihr genauso, aber ich wollte nicht nachfragen. Ich hatte etwas Angst davor.

Zwei Wochen später

Ginny und ich hatten viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und ich war einfach nur glücklich und besorgt zugleich. Doch ich fühlte mich bereit, es ihr zu sagen. Ich ging zu ihrem Bett, sie las ein Buch, dessen Titel ich nicht entziffern konnte, weil ich einen ungünstigen Blickwinkel hatte. Gott hat einen Engel auf die Erde geschickt, dachte ich. Sie sah wirklich wundervoll aus!

"Ähm, Ginny?" begann ich. Sie legte ihr Buch weg, richtete sich auf und sah mich an.  
"Ja? Was ist los?"  
"Ich, ähm ... Naja, ich glaube ich ..." Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Ginny schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Was glaubst du? Du schaust besorgt.." Ich schaute sie nur an. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich fühlte mich schwach. Ich drehte mich um und rannte weinend aus dem Raum, hinaus ins Freie. Wieso weinte ich eigentlich? Weil ich mich so miserabel fühlte? Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, aber .. ich hatte mich bereit dazu gefühlt, nur wusste ich nicht, _wie_ ich es ihr sagen sollte! Es war zum verzweifeln.

Ich lehnte gegen eine große Eiche und blickte auf den See, der diesen Winter nicht mit Eis überzogen war, da es nicht sonderlich kalt ist. Doch das stille Wasser beruhigte mich etwas. Ich seufzte und warf einen Stein ins Wasser. Der Schnee ist schon wieder geschmolzen, es war nur noch ekliger weißer Matsch übrig.

Was machte ich hier draußen eigentlich? Die Seele aus dem Leib heulen? Wenigstens kam ich so auf die Idee, Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben. Genau das mache ich!, dachte ich. Wenn ich es ihr schon nicht sagen konnte, dann wenigstens schreiben. Entschlossen stand ich auf und ging zurück.

Ginnys POV:

Ich rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die Große Halle, ich suchte Hermine in der Bibliothek. Doch ich fand sie nicht, sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich fragte Ron und Harry ob die beiden sie gesehen hätten, doch sie schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Ich war gefrustet und wusste nich weiter. Eine Träne rollte meine Wange hinunter, doch ich ignorierte sie. Was wollte mir Hermine bloß sagen?

Ich seufzte und lief zurück zum Schlafraum. Sie wird schon auftauchen, sagte ich mir. Als ich die Tür öffnete, dachte ich nur – wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute zu mir hoch. Sie hielt ein Stück Pergament in der Rolle und lächelte leicht. Sie übergab mir das Pergament und verschwand hinter mir durch die Tür. Sie hatte geweint, ich habe es gesehen. Ihre Augen waren noch gerötet. Ich entrollte das Papier, welches sich als Brief herausstellte und las.

Liebe Ginny,

Ich wollte es dir eigentlich sagen, aber ich bin unfähig dazu. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht: Wieso schreibe ich es nicht auf? Als Brief? Und das hab ich dann auch. Ich bin immer noch unsicher, wie ich es in Worte fassen kann, das, was ich dir sagen will aber ich möchte es versuchen.

Ginny, seit einiger Zeit kann ich nicht mehr klar denken, ich bekomme Herzklopfen, Kribbeln und all das wenn ich DICH nur sehe! Ich fühle mich so wohl in deiner Nähe, du bist so ein wundervolles Mädchen. Ich sehe dich nicht nur als Rons kleine Schwester, nein.. Ich sehe dich als ein Individuum. Du bedeutest mir soviel, du bedeutest mir die ganze Welt.

Ich weiß, das hört sich alles irgendwie .. schnulzig an oder so, aber was ich dir sagen wollte ist.. Ginny, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, ich dachte ich könnte es dir persönlich sagen, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus .. Wenn du geschockt bist, oder nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann ist das okay .. Ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen, aber ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben.

In Liebe,

Hermine

Ich hielt es nicht aus, ich weinte. Ich weinte, bis mir die Augen weh taten, weinte, bis nichts mehr kam. Bis ich nur noch schluchzte. Ich weinte vor Freude. Sie liebt mich! Oh mein Gott, das kann nur ein Traum sein. Ich zwickte mich, um zu prüfen, ob das auch wirklich die Realität war. Ich wurde mit Schmerz belohnt.

Ich lächelte, konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu Lachen. Ich sprang praktisch durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach Hermine. Unterwegs entdeckte ich Harry.  
"Hey Harry, weißt du wo Hermine ist?"  
"Ich glaube in der Bibliothek. Du siehst ja richtig glücklich aus Ginny, was ist passiert?" Meine Wangen färbten sich pink.  
"Ach nicht so wichtig. Wir sehen uns!" Ich ignorierte seine Frage und rannte zur Bibliothek.

Ich entdeckte Hermine am anderen Ende und schlich mich an sie ran. Ich legte meine Hände um ihre Augen.  
"Rate mal wer!" sagte ich fröhlich und setzte mich vor sie hin. Sie lächelte.  
"Ginny!" Dann wurde sie rot. "Hast du den .. Brief gelesen?" Ich nickte und lächelte.  
"Du bist so süß! Ich empfinde genau das Gleiche für dich, nur war ich viel zu schüchtern um es dir zu sagen und hatte Angst, dass du negativ reagieren würdest.." Ich sah sie an.

Hermine nahm meine Hand und beugte sich vor. Ich fühlte nur einen kurzen Druck auf meinen Lippen, aber in meinem Magen brodelte es, als ob ein Vulkan ausgebrochen wäre! Ich fuhr durch ihr buschiges, braunes Haar und eine Hand streichelte ihr Gesicht.

"Das heißt jetzt, dass wir zusammen sind, denke ich mal," fragte ich und sie nickte.  
Das war der beste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben!


	2. Die Pflicht und der Ball

Hermines POV:

Die Winterferien waren zu Ende und nun ging der "Ernst des Lebens" wieder los. Ich seufzte. Aber nichts konnte meine Laune eintreten, ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor und das verdanke ich Ginny. Sie ist mein Ein und Alles. Ich liebe sie so sehr!

Obwohl, es gab da etwas, das meine Laune ins Negative schleudert: die ersten beiden stunden vom ersten Schultag. Wir hatten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Ich hoffe, Harry, Ron und ich überleben das. Ginny ist ja eine Klasse unter mir und hat nun Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich schleifte mich missmutig Richtung Kerker mit meinen beiden Freunden.

"Harry, vergiss nicht, dass du noch was in Snapes Trank mischen musst!" mahnte ihn Ron und grinste. Wir setzten uns nebeneinander in die erste Reihe und hörten ausnahmsweise zu. Snape lief im Raum auf und ab.

"Ich warne euch, höre ich auch nur einen Ton, dann werdet ihr es bereuen!" sagte er drohend zu der Klasse. "Selbst mit einem Zaubertrank kann man sich in etwas x-beliebiges verwandeln. Ich schreibe die Zutaten an die Tafel und ihr gebt alles ordentlich und exakt in euren Kessel hinein. Wenn alles klappt, dann solltet ihr euch in eine Maus verwandeln. Die wichtigste Zutat ist die letzte; ihr braucht irgendwas von dem Tier, oder dem Ding, der Pflanze, je nachdem was ihr werden wollt."

Snape lief zur Tafel, fuchtelte mit seinem Zaubertrank herum und es erschienen die Zutaten. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Probleme, doch Harry schien unkonzentriert. Ich glaube, er wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Er hatte ein Spinnenbein mitgenommen. Ron hatte sich fast in die Hose gemacht, als er die Spinne gesehen hatte. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern.

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Kein Kichern in meinem Unterricht!" Daraufhin prusteten einige Slytherin vor Lachen los, doch das ignorierte Snape. Ich wurde wütend. Der Professor hatte uns den Rücken zugedreht. Ich stoß Harry an der das Spinnenbein aus seiner Hosentasche holte, sich umschaute ob auch keiner zu ihm guckt und dann warf er es in den Kessel von Snape.

"Damit ihr euch wieder zurückverwandeln könnt," fuhr Snape fort, "müsst ihr nur Wasser trinken. Hört sich simpel an, oder? Also, fangt an!" Er mixte die benötigten Zutaten in seinen eigenen Kessel und rührte dreimal um, bevor er wieder zur Klasse schaute. "Der Trank sollte klar und durchsichtig sein, wer das nicht erfüllt, bekommt fünf Punkte abgezogen!"

Doch zu seiner Überraschung waren alle Tränke klar. Ich seufzte. Er hatte einfach kein Vertrauen zu uns Gryffindors. Ich hoffte, er würde jetzt endlich mal seinen Trank trinken! Er würde sich schon wundern .. Bin gespannt, was mit ihm passiert.

Snape schüttete etwas von seinem Trank in ein Glas. "Ich werde euch zeigen, was passiert." Er setzte an und trank die Flüssigkeit Schluck für Schluck. Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch neben ihm und ich fand, dass er wirklich sehr komisch aussah. Sein Gesicht hatte sich grau gefärbt und er schrumpfte. Ihm wuchsen noch vier weitere arme hinzu, seine Beine wurden dünn und haarig, ebenso wie seine Arme.

Ich blickte zu Ron, dessen Miene vor Angst wie versteinert und gelähmt war. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern. Wenn Ginny das miterleben könnte. Die Slytherins sahen alle geschockt aus, während sich die Gryffindors einen ablachen. Snape sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus!

Er krabbelte durch den Kerker auf der Suche nach Wasser, bis er einen Tropfen fand und ihn trank. Doch er verwandelte sich nicht zurück. Es schien, als würde er fluchen und er "rannte" aus dem Kerker heraus zum Krankenflügel, schätzte ich mal. Wir alle lachten noch mehr und nach ein paar Minuten befanden wir uns wieder in der Großen Halle.

Ich entdeckte Ginny an einem Tisch, über ein Buch gebeugt und ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu ihr. Ich setze mich neben meine Freundin, die erst erschrocken zusammenfährt, mich aber dann anlächelte, als sie erkannte, wer sich neben sie gesetzt hat.

"Hermine! Ich hab dich vermisst!" Ich verdrehte lachend die Augen.  
"Es waren nur zwei Stunden! Ach ja, Harry hat es getan!"  
"Was getan?" Ginny schaute verwirrt.  
"Seine Pflicht. Er hat Snape ein Spinnenbein in den Trank getan und dieser ist zu einer Mischung aus einer Spinne und einer maus mutiert. Sah so witzig aus und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln."  
"Hat er nicht anders verdient!" meinte sie. Ginny lachte schadenfroh und ich stimmte fröhlich mit ein.

Ich würde etwas dafür geben, sie jetzt ungesehen küssen zu können, aber es waren zu viele Schüler um uns herum. Es wäre zu auffällig und es machte mich traurig, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sie reagieren könnten. Wahrscheinlich würden die meisten uns nur verachten oder so .. Aber irgendwann muss es mal raus!, dachte ich.

"Was ist los?" fragte mich Ginny besorgt.  
"Ich denke nur daran, wann der richtige Augenblick ist, uns als Paar zu outen. Wir können nicht immer versteckt leben, aber ich bin selbst noch nicht bereit, in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Wir sollten noch warten, meiner Meinung nach." Sie nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Ich habe genau dieselbe Meinung." Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

Ginnys POV:

Ich würde mich auch gerne outen, aber wie Hermine, fühlte ich mich noch nicht dazu bereit. Wir waren kaum vier Wochen zusammen, und Ron fragte mich, wann ich denn endlich einen Freund bekomme. Warum will er das wissen?, dachte ich. Ich will keinen Freund! Ich habe Hermine und ich liebe sie.

Vielleicht sollten wir es aber Harry und Ron zuerst sagen, immerhin waren die beiden unsere besten Freunde. Ihnen konnten wir uns hoffentlich anvertrauen. Aber ich wollte darüber jetzt erstmal gar nicht nachdenken, Hermine und ich hatten ja noch genug Zeit.

"Hermine, ich muss los. Ich hab jetzt Wahrsagen ..," sagte ich zu ihr und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Wahrsagen ist schlimm, ich bin froh es in meinem dritten Schuljahr hingeschmissen zu haben."

Ich lächelte, schaute mich um und gab Hermine schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und stand auf. Ich winkte ihr zum Abschied bevor ich zum Nordtum lief, in dem wir Wahrsagen hatten.

Ich betrat den stickigen Raum und setzte mich neben Luna Lovegood, einer meiner Freunde aus meinem Jahrgang. Sie schaute resigniert durch den Raum und dann zu mir. Sie lächelte freundschaftlich.

"Na, wie waren deine Winterferien?" Ich wurde rot.  
"Sie waren gut, ich bin in der Schule mit Harry, Ron und Hermine geblieben. Wir hatten jede Menge Spaß! Was hast du so gemacht?"  
"Ach, ich war bei mir zu hause und musste meinem Vater bei der Arbeit helfen. Gähnend langweilig, den ganzen Tag kaputte Besen reparieren." Luna schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf die Mitte des Tisches.

In diesem Moment erschien Professor Trelawny wie aus dem Nichts und stapfte zur Mitte des Raumes. Sie hatte ein Tuch über ihren Kopf gebunden, was ihr lockiges Haar bändigen sollte, es aber dadurch nur noch wilder aussah. Durch ihre dicke Brille konnte man denken, dass sie durchgeknallt war, was aber eigentlich keine Lüge war.. Ich hoffte, diese Stunde ging schnell vorüber.

"Also Kinder," Oh mein Gott, sie nennt uns immer noch Kinder. "heute nehmen wir Kleeblätter durch und was wir alles in ihnen entdecken können." In ihnen? Die hatte echt einen Knall. Wie konnte man IN Kleeblättern etwas sehen? Ich schnaubte leise.

"Nicht jedes vierblättrige Kleeblatt bringt Glück, nur die, die eine geschwungene Linienform beherbergen, das sind die waren Glücksbringer! Ich gebe jedem Tisch nun ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt und ihr schlagt in eurem Buch Seite 57 auf, dort stehen die Linien beschrieben. Wenn ihr weitere Fragen habt, bin ich für euch da!" Professor Trelawny holte eine Tüte und verteilte ein Kleeblatt nach dem anderen an jedem Tisch.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Die hatte wohl zu wenig Freizeit," flüsterte ich zu Luna.  
"Wohl eher zu viel .."  
Ich schlug das Buch auf und schaute auf das Kleeblatt. Es hatte kreuz-ähnliche Linien und ich schaute nach, was die zu bedeuten haben:

Kreuze:

Derjenige, der ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt mit so genannten Kreuzen gefunden hat, wird auf ewig Pech gewährt. Damit man das Unglück stoppen kann, muss man das Kleeblatt vierteilen und um Mitternacht bei Vollmond in einen See werfen.

Oh mein Gott, wie schwachsinnig, dachte ich. Ich hob meine Hand.  
"Ja, Ginny?" kam es von Professor Trelawny.  
"Haben Sie die Kleeblätter gefunden?" fragte ich.  
"Ja, habe ich. Alle. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Ach, nur so aus reinem Interesse.." Luna schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Seit wann interessiert dich was sie gefunden hat und so?" fragte sie mich verwundert. Ich gab ihr das Buch und zeigte ihr die besagte Stelle. Sie kicherte. Ich schaute zu Trelawny, die gerade eine Vase umgehauen hat. Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Die Frau ist so arm dran, dachte ich.

Am Ende der Stunde verließ ich den stickigen Raum so schnell ich konnte, denn ich brauchte dringend frische Luft. Auf dem Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum inhalierte ich die Luft förmlich. Es tat so gut, in dem muffigem Raum war es mir eine Spur zu staubig und parfümiert. Ich redete noch eine Weile mit Luna, bevor ich das Passwort der Fetten Dame nannte ("Stinkender Goblin") und eintrat.

Der Raum war leer doch ich entdeckte meine Freundin Hermine, wie sie an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeitete. Ich sprintete zu ihr und schmiss mich neben sie in Couch.

"Ginny! Wie war Wahrsagen?"  
"Die hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, die Trelawny ist so schrullig!"  
"Da stimme ich dir zu. Du brauchst eine Belohnung, da du die Stunde so gut überstanden hast. .." Ich kicherte.

Hermines POV:

Ich bedeckte Ginnys Gesicht mit Küssen. Einfach jede Stelle – Stirn, Augen, Wangen, Schläfen, Nase, Kinn .. und dann nahm ich den Mund in Visier. Aus einem schüchternen Kuss wurde bald pure Leidenschaft und Lust. Ich fuhr ihr durch die Haare und sie brachte mich dazu, leise in ihren Kuss hinein zu stöhnen. Ich ließ meine rechte Hand unter ihr T-Shirt gleiten und streichelte ihren Rücken. Die sanfte Haut machte mich an.

Ginny keuchte in mein Ohr.

"Was wenn jemand ..auftaucht? Oh außerdem, du küsst ziemlich gut .." Ja, was wenn jemand auftauchte? Ich löste mich von ihr, als ich ein Geräusch hörte.  
"Tja, wenn man vom Teufel spricht ..." Ich griff zu meinen Hausaufgaben und gab vor, noch nicht mit ihnen fertig zu sein.  
Ron tauchte vor uns auf.

"Na, hockt ihr immer noch vor euren Hausaufgaben?"  
"Als ob du sie je machen würdest," antwortete ich schnippisch. Ron setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf.  
"Snape ist nicht in den Krankenflügel gekommen, Madam Pomfrey hat sich so sehr vor ihm erschreckt, dass sie zum Besen gegriffen und ihn weggefegt hat!" berichtete er dann aufgeregt.

"Strafe dafür wegen dem Punkteabzug!" grinste ich. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er von irgendwem ‚ausversehen' zerquetscht wurde."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Er krabbelt nun irgendwo im Schloss herum, verdammt!"  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Will er denn gar nicht mehr der Arsch werden, der er früher war? Obwohl, ich wäre auch liebe eine Maus mit Spinnenbeinen, als Snape. Er hat eine gute Entscheidung getroffen!" sagte ich ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme. Ginny schmunzelte und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ich wurde sichtlich rot.

Es vergingen ein paar tage, bis der kommende Ball anstatt. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit kein Zaubertränke – Unterricht, weil der Professor immer noch irgendwo herumkroch. Doch ich wurde sichtlich nervös, was den Ball anbelangte. Es war natürlich klar, dass Ginny und ich hingehen würden, hatte sie vorher noch gefragt. Doch das heißt, das jeder merken und sehen wird, dass wir nicht nur Freunde sind. Und die Reaktionen der anderen machten mir etwas Angst.

Seamus kam zwei Tage vor dem Ball zu mir.  
"Ähm, Hi Hermine," sagte er etwas schüchtern und wurde rot. "Ich habe eine Frage .. Würdest du mit mir vielleicht .. zum Ball gehen?"  
"Tut mir leid Seamus, aber ich habe schon eine Begleitung." Er war sichtlich getroffen und meinte nur "Okay, wir sehen uns später" und verschwand dann schnell.

Ginny tauchte neben mir auf.  
"Stell dir vor, Dean hat mich gefragt, ob er mit mir zum Ball will. Der Typ hat Nerven! Wir hatten vor längerer Zeit Schluss gemacht, und er schaut mich immer noch so an, als ob er mich jederzeit haben könnte! Aber das wird er nicht schaffen, und auch kein anderer. Denn ich gehöre zu dir, und du zu mir. Wir beide wissen das, und keiner wird uns trennen können."

Ich lächelte sie an. "Das war süß, was du eben gesagt hast. Ich liebe dich, Ginny!"  
"Ich dich auch, 'Mione." Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

"Wenn das nicht Ginger und das Schlammblut ist. Oh und wie ich sehe Händchenhaltend! Ihr seid wirklich das Allerletzte, wisst ihr das? Nur weil ihr keinen Jungen abbekommt, der euch mal richtig durchnimmt, fallt ihr über euch selbst her. Widerlich!" Ertönte es verächtlich hinter mir und ich konnte mir denken wer es war. Ich verdrehte die Augen und drehte mich um.  
"Malfoy, kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten und abhauen?" fragte ich wütend.

"Könnte ich aber ich will nicht.."  
"Ach ja, wir brauchen keinen Jungen, der uns, wie du es so schön sagst, durchnimmt. Nein danke, darauf können wir verzichten! Und nun mach die Fliege und gesell dich zu Snape. Der sollte hier irgendwo noch herum kriechen .. Kannst ja deine Zeit nutzen um ihn zu suchen," warf Ginny ein, hakte sich bei mir unter und zerrte mich von Malfoy weg, der zum zweiten Mal wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, dastand.

"Du kannst dich wirklich gut mit Worten verteidigen ..," sagte ich zu ihr. Sie zuckte die Schultern und grinste.  
"Tja, wenn man Fred und George als Brüder hat, ist das ja kein Wunder!"  
Wir liefen zu den Schlafräumen und sagten Harry und Ron, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, gute Nacht.

Ginnys POV:

Der große Tag war gekommen. Hermine war schon unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf mich. Meine Hände zitterten wie verrückt und ich war total aufgeregt. Ich hatte beschlossen, ein schwarzes, eng anliegendes Kleid anzuziehen, das von hinten zugebunden werden musste. Deswegen ließ ich mir von Ron helfen.

"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Mit Hermine."  
"Habt ihr keinen mehr abbekommen?" Er drehte sich um und schaute mich von vorne an, den Daumen nach oben gestreckt.  
"Ne, daran liegt es nicht!" meinte ich und wünschte ihm viel Spaß, während ich die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runterlief. Ich stolzierte irgendwie in den hohen Absätzen, die ich trug.

Hermine starrte mich fasziniert an und ihr Mund blieb vor Staunen offen. Sie selbst sah perfekt aus. Ihr Haar war sah etwas gezähmt aus, schön wellig. Sie hatte ein dunkelrotes Kleid mit schwarzen Streifen an der Seite an. Sie wirkte sexy in meinen Augen und ich wäre fast über sie hergefallen, doch ich konnte ich noch zurück halten.

"Du siehst heiß aus," flüsterte ich in Hermines Ohr mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
"Das Kompliment kann ich nur wiedergeben!" Sie nahm meine Hand.  
"Tja, das wird sozusagen unser Outing-Tag! Wir zusammen beim Ball .. eng tanzend mit dir, ich kann mich ja jetzt schon kaum zurückhalten!" sagte Hermine und schaute mich gespielt besorgt an. Ich grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Wir schaffen das, ganz sicher. Und den lästigen Kommentaren gehen wir aus dem Weg und ignorieren sie." Sie nickte und wir machten uns fast schleichend auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Die Tische waren nicht mehr da und an ihre Stelle standen eine Theke und eine Tanzfläche, drum herum waren kleine Tische plaziert worden. Die Halle war voll von Paaren; wir entdecken Harry mit Cho Chang, Ron mit Lavender und Malfoy mit Pansy Parkinson. Missmutig starrte ich auf den blonden Jungen und Wut machte sich in mir breit, doch ich unterdrückte den Drang ihm die Nase zu brechen.

Ein langsames Lied wurde gespielt.  
"Komm Hermine, lass uns tanzen!" lachte ich meine Freundin an und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo ich einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, meine freie Hand sich an ihrer festhielt. Wir tanzten eng zusammen und bewegten uns nur langsam von der Stelle. Ich schaute in Hermines wunderschöne braune Augen und lächelte sie an.

"Ginny?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich glaube ich pack das noch nicht.."  
"Ich auch nicht, ich bin noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu ... ich finde, wir sollten uns erst outen, wenn wir beide wirklich hundertprozentig wollen und dazu bereit sind. Was meinst du?" Ich schaute Hermine etwas traurig rein.

"Ja, genau dasselbe habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Sind wir wohl wieder nur als Freunde beim Ball ..." Ich nickte betrübt, lächelte sie aber aufmunternd an.  
"Irgendwann schaffen wir's!" Jetzt grinste sie.

Malfoy erschien mit Pansy und schaute uns komisch an. Er grinste. Doch ich konnte einen Glänzen in seinen Augen erkennen, das nichts gutes verhieß.  
"Ach, die beiden wollen sich outen. Wie süß!"  
"Malfoy, was willst du?" fragte Hermine erbost.  
"Nun, ich kann es ja für euch übernehmen, ich werde euch vor der gesamten Schule bloßstellen!" Er setzte ein böses Lachen auf.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht!" schrie ich ihn an.  
"Oh doch, das werde ich, pass auf, Ginger ... Ihr werdet bald euer blaues Wunder erleben, das Schlammblut und die arme, kleine Schwester vom Weasel. Ihr seid wirklich zu bedauern .." Malfoy schaute gespielt traurig. Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht, vor Wut. Ich konnte es erkennen.

Sie holte aus und schlug ihm gegen die Nase. Er schrie auf und Blut spritze auf sein weißes Hemd. Danach trat sie ihm noch in die Eier. Ich schaute sie schockiert an.  
"Damit du schön impotent wirst, du Missgeburt!" Hermine nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich aus der Halle. Sie stolzierte wütend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Sessel nieder. Ich setzte mich auf ihren Schoß, so dass ich ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Uh, du hast vorhin ja ziemlich überreagiert. Aber das war so süß!" Zur Beruhigung und als "Belohnung" küsste ich sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Sie lächelte.  
"Hat er ja nur verdient..."

Malfoys POV:

Ich fühlte Schmerz. Blut tropfte aus meiner Nase, Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen. Es tat so weh, dass wird mir die Granger noch büßen! Dieses kleine widerliche dreckige Schlammblut! Ich war so rasend sauer!

"Pansy, das zahlen wir denen heim .. Wir werden jedem hier von ihrer Beziehung erzählen, wir werden sie bloßstellen! Bist du dabei?" Pansy nickte heftig. Ich grinste fies und verzauberte meinen Zauberstab so, dass er als Mikrofon dienen könnte.

"Hey, ich hab was Hochinteressantes zu berichten!" brüllte ich zu der Menschenmenge auf der Tanzfläche. Ich kletterte auf einen Tisch. "Ich hoffe, es wird euch ekeln, denn ich finde es wirklich widerwärtig!" Jeder schaute mich an. Das war gut.

"Jetzt mach's nicht so spannend!" rief einer weiter hinten.  
"Klappe halten, hör einfach nur zu!" entgegnete ich wütend. "Wie ihr wisst, haben die Granger und die kleinere Version vom Weasel keinen Jungen abbekommen. Und ich frage euch, woran liegt das wohl?"

Ich blickte in die Runde, nur verwirrte Gesichter. Potty und das Original Weasel hatte ich eben grade entdeckt und schaute sie fies grinsend an.

"Die beiden führen eine Beziehung! Sie sind zusammen und das ist sowas von abstoßend, ich finde, man sollte sie nach Askaban schicken!" Die Slytherins grölten zustimmend. Doch auch ein paar andere stimmten mit ein.

Harry und Rons Münder standen sperrangelweit offen und blickten mich ungläubig an.  
"Es stimmt Weasel, diene kleine Schwester ist eine gottverdammte Lesbe!" schrie ich ihm entgegen. Ich sprang vom Tisch runter und stampfte auf ihn zu.

"Vielleicht sollte ich die beiden mal richtig durchnehmen .. um sie umzupolen," schlug ich Ron vor und grinste hämisch.

"DU WIRST MEINER SCHWESTER NICHTS ZULEIDE TUN, KLAR?!" Er geriet außer Kontrolle und wollte mir an die Gurgel, doch Potty ging dazwischen.  
"Ist schon gut, Ron .."  
"SCHON GUT? SCHON GUT?!" Ron rannte wütend aus dem Raum. Ich lächelte vor mich hin und warf Potter noch einen letzten Blick zu, der Ron hinterher rannte, bevor ich wieder mit Pansy tanzte.


End file.
